Bow Ties are Perfect
by CurvyRedvineWarbler
Summary: My take on what could have happened after tonight's episode.  S03E07   Blaine takes to heart something that Santana said before he and Kurt sang "Perfect". One shot. For now. Let me know if you want me to continue.


**Bow ties.**

_So I literally just posted this on Tumblr, and my friend told me to put it up here._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything you might recognise in here.**

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house early on Saturday morning. They were going to spend the whole day together and Kurt didn't want to waste a minute. It had been a rough week, but at the end of it all they had each other, and they were going to have a relaxing day today. No NYADA stresses, nothing but cheer.

Kurt walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A cheery "Ding Dong" sounded out and Kurt took a moment to admire Blaine's family's garden. White and red tulips poked up through bright green grass and a strong oak tree stretched to the skies.

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice behind him. He spun around and faced Blaine's mother, who was wearing a floppy white sun hat and a baggy short sleeved red jersey with white shorts. Her garden gloved hands held a small spade that she had obviously just been using. Kurt admired her garden chic. And her garden.

"Hi, Mrs Anderson! How are you this morning?" Kurt gave her a bright and genuine smile. He liked Blaine's mother. His father was a bit of a different story.

"Oh, I'm great this morning Kurt. Listen, you can just go in, Blaine was up in his room when I last saw him. The door's unlocked, just be quiet as you pass the kitchen, Adam's reading the paper and he doesn't like to be disturbed." She gave an awkward smile. Adam was Blaine's father. Kurt knew that the newspaper was just a euphemism. Mr. Anderson didn't like Kurt or the fact that he was Blaine's boyfriend. So Kurt kept out of his way, and Adam kept out of Kurt's.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled once more and moved to open the door.

"Oh, and remember to call me Julie, sweetie." Blaine's mother was kneeling back down at an empty flower bed.

Kurt paused and smiled down at her. "Thanks, Julie." He pushed open the door and stepped into the lounge.

He walked quickly and quietly to the staircase directly in front of him, ignoring the kitchen to his right, where he saw Adam in his peripheral vision.

He climbed the stairs and walked along the hallway until he reached the end bedroom that was Blaine's. He knocked on the half open door and opened it calling his boyfriend's name. "Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt," Kurt heard Blaine's muffled voice coming from the bathroom next to the bedroom, "I'm in the bathroom." He heard a spit and some running water. He stepped into the bathroom and grinned at Blaine, who was brushing his teeth. Blaine looked up and smiled at his boyfriend in the mirror with a foamy mouth.

Kurt giggled as Blaine finished off his teeth.

Blaine strode towards his boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Hey, you."

"Hey, Mr. Minty Fresh." Blaine chuckled slightly and kissed him again, deeper this time. "So, how do I look?" he asked when he pulled back. Kurt stepped back and observed his boyfriend.

"Dapper as always," he stated, "but I can think of one thing that would make it even better." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and moved towards Blaine's closet. Blaine sat down on his bed while Kurt rummaged in his closet. He knew what he was looking for.

"Hey Blaine, where's your bow tie collection?" Kurt asked, spinning around. "It's not on the shelf on the left behind your school bag where you always had it."

Blaine looked down. "I uh, I gave them to charity. Although I'm not sure what disadvantaged children will do with ninety-seven bow ties…"

"You gave them away?" Kurt gasped and sat down next to his boyfriend. "Why would you do that?"

Blaine looked up, into Kurt's perfect eyes and sighed. "Is it… It's not because of what Santana said is it?"

Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap. Kurt took one of Blaine's hands with one of his. With his other he took Blaine's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "I couldn't quite bring myself to get rid of the gel."

"Blaine, you have to know that when Santana said those things, she was angry, at herself and everyone in that room. I know that she was totally rude to us after we sang, but I saw her smiling a couple of times during it. We reached out to her, and even though she may have only taken a pinky, at least that's something." Blaine half smiled. "Besides, we're both fabulously gay_. _We know fashion." Blaine laughed quietly at that, looking back down at where their hands were joined, as Kurt moved his other hand from his chin to his shoulder, rubbing it up and down the top of his arm, then up to the back of his neck as Kurt leaned into kiss Blaine.

After a while of just basking in each other, Kurt pulled away. Good. Blaine was smiling. "You know, Finn said something to me the other day," Blaine raised his eyebrows. "He said that Santana called him out for being rude to you. So I'm not sure why she's been such a hypocrite recently."

Blaine groaned and laid back on his bed. "Ugh, Finn's a whole other story. Seriously, what has he got against me? We were fine before I transferred…"

"Oh please, he's just jealous that you're a better singer and dancer and more charismatic. He's also probably worried that some day you'll come up and attack him, and he won't see you because he's so tall."

Blaine flipped his head to the side to look at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a bit of a hobbit, too."

Kurt laughed. "All the more reason to love you, my dear."

Blaine grinned. "Did you really just go all Little Red Riding Hood on me?"

"Yep. But you love me for it."

"That I do."

Kurt abruptly stood up and clapped his hands and held them out for Blaine to take. "Come on." Blaine raised his hands in the air and Kurt grabbed them, pulling Blaine up onto his feet. "Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Where do you think? We're going to the mall to get you some new bow ties."

"Oh Kurt, I don't know about-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted him, "bow ties are hot." He whispered those four words into Blaine's ear and let his mouth… linger, shall we say, there for a bit.

Blaine's eyes grew dark. Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him down the stairs, out the door and into his car.

Four blocks later, Blaine had calmed down and they were rapping together at a stop light, hand gestures and all. "… and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time…"


End file.
